BECAUSE OF
by BooJaejoongie is Mine
Summary: YUNJAE! Kumpulan epep YunJae based on their true fact moment! ONESHOOT or TWOSHOOT...!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Because of Interview**

**Cast : All DBSK/TVXQ member : U-Know, Hero, Micky, Xiah & Max**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff & Mature**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Rate : T - M**

**Summary: Yunjae!**

**Chapter 1-2**

**.**

**.**

" _Jika kau menjadi seorang perempuan, siapakah di antara para member kalian yang akan kalian pilih untuk berkencan atau menjalin hubungan spesial?"_ begitulah pertanyaan yang di ucapkan oleh seorang MC Jepang pada member TVXQ yang saat ini sedang menjalani interview singkat setelah baru saja selesai mengisi sebuah acara music di Tokyo, Jepang.

U-Know a.k.a Jung Yunho, sang leader dari grup tersebut otomatis mendongak dan menatap tiga member yang berdiri di belakangnya, yaitu Yoochun, Jaejoong dan juga Changmin yang mana tepat berada di belakang kursi yang tengah didudukinya sekarang. Sedangkan satu member lagi yaitu Junsu, duduk di sebelah kanannya, tepat di depan Yoochun. " Ahh.. ini pertanyaan yang sangat sulit." Ujarnya kemudian tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari membernya yang lain.

Changmin tersenyum evil melihat kebingungan sang leader, sementara Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terhenyak dengan pertanyaan MC tersebut, tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Sejujurnya bukan hanya Jaejoong saja yang merasa sedikit kesulitan dengan pertanyaan yang terkesan ambigu ini, member lain pun demikian halnya, hanya saja saat ini Jaejoong menanti jawaban apa yang akan diutarakan oleh sang leader sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

Ya, Yunho dan Jaejoong memang telah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun terakhir, hanya saja tidak banyak yang mengetahuinya. Hanya para member, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changminlah yang mengetahuinya. Manager mereka pun tidak tahu menahu. Hanya saja kadang manager mereka bersikap awas jika Yunjae sudah bersama, instingnya sebagai manager yang selalu kemana saja mengikuti kegiatan para member terlalu kuat, meskipun sang manager tidak mempercayai rumors tersebut.

" Kami tidak berpikir jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi.. aku merasa jijik bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" ucapan Junsu membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Apa benar yang Jaejoong dengar bahwa Junsu baru saja berkata bahwa ia merasa jijik dengan semua itu? Dengannya?

Jaejoong hanya terdiam di antara Yoochun dan Changmin yang tertawa tidak jelas. Bahkan Yunho pun tertawa mendengar ucapan Junsu yang menurut Jaejoong 'sedikit' menyakiti hatinya. Jaejoong tidak menyalahkan Junsu ataupun seketika membenci Junsu. Jaejoong tahu jika Junsu pasti tidak bermaksud berkata begitu, dan besar kemungkinan Junsu pasti tidak menyadari apa yang telah dikatakannya tadi.

Jaejoong paham betul hubungan seperti yang tengah dijalaninya dengan Yunho adalah hubungan yang bisa dibilang masih tabu di kalangan masyarakat luas. Tapi ini adalah keputusan Jaejoong – ah, bukan – keputusan Jaejoong dan Yunho untuk menjalaninya bersama. Hanya saja saat ini Jaejoong sangat kesal melihat Yunho yang seperti menganggap angin lalu ucapan Junsu. Jaejoong tidak berharap Yunho akan marah pada Junsu – bukan – Jaejoong heran saja bagaimana Yunho bisa setenang itu seakan-akan mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Kenapa hanya dia yang merasa kesal? Apakah itu hanya karena Jaejoong yang terlalu sensitif?

Jaejoong kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh _cherry lipsnya_ dengan jarinya, tepat saat Junsu menoleh dan memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang dapat dipahami oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil pada Junsu sembari merapikan rambut hitamnya yang sudah mulai panjang. Jaejoong tahu jika Junsu sedang meminta maap atas ucapannya yang tidak sengaja ia ucapkan tadi.

" Jika aku seorang perempuan ...aku akan..." terdengar Yoochun mulai menjawab pertanyaan MC. Sontak semua langsung menatap pada Yoochun, kecuali Junsu yang tetap fokus ke depan kamera. Jaejoong menatap Yoochun intens, ingin mendengar jawaban dari _soulmate_nya itu.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam dan berpikir untuk melanjutkan jawabannya, entah mengapa Yoochun tiba-tiba saja menatap Yunho sambil menyeringai, yang di jawab Yunho juga dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak kalah mengerikannya – kemudian tatapan dan senyuman mengerikan Yoochun beralih pada Jaejoong yang tepat berada di sebelah kirinya. Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti arti dari senyuman Yoochun dan juga Yunho, langsung mendorong Yoochun menjauh darinya.

" Aku tahu, aku tahu..." kata Jaejoong sambil tetap mendorong Yoochun yang sedang memegang pundak Junsu - menjauh. Dalam pikiran Jaejoong saat ini, namja cantik itu yakin bahwa Yoochun pasti akan memilih Yunho, padahal Jaejoong berharap setidaknya sahabatnya itu akan memilih dirinya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja..yah..seperti yang kalian tahu, jika Jaejoong itu sedikit..err..narsis. Maka dari itu namja bersuara _husky_ itu menatap Yunho seperti minta persetujuan. Sementara Yunho hanya ber_smirk_ melihat sikap Jaejoong yang dianggapnya menggemaskan dan Changmin yang hanya dapat cengo tidak mengerti situasi.

" Aku pilih Jaejoong dan..." NGEEK! Jaejoong terkejut ternyata Yoochun memilihnya. Ia sudah sempat menyangka jika Yoochun pasti akan memilih Yunho. Begitupun dengan Yunho, sejujurnya namja bermata musang itu sudah mengira jika maksud senyuman mengerikan Yoochun tadi itu adalah senyuman meminta ijin, hanya saja bukan meminta ijin untuk memilih dirinya, melainkan memilih Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun semua orang tahu seberapa posesifnya seorang Jung Yunho terhadap Kim Jaejoong.

Senyum Yunho luntur seketika. Usut punya usut, ternyata Yoochun tidak mengerti arti _smirk_ Yunho tadi yang berarti Yunho tidak mengijikannya dan berharap Yoochun menyebut nama member lain saja, tapi apa mau dikata jika sang Park Yoochun malah salah mengartikannya. Poor Yunho. " Jika kau memang menyukaiku, satu saja cukup..." Yunho mendengar Jaejoong menyahut saat mendengar jawaban mengambang Yoochun. Jujur Yunho menjadi bertambah kesal. Dan merasa tersindir?

Yoochun yang masih tidak mengerti situasi, malah mananggapi ucapan Jaejoong. " Ah..iya, satu saja cukup." Lanjutnya. Secepat kilat Yunho berbalik men-_deadglare_ Yoochun yang sayangnya sedang memandang Jaejoong intens, " Alasanku adalah karena Jaejoong hyung pintar memasak." Jaejoong merasa puas dengan jawaban Yoochun dan langsung menatap Yunho yang sebal bukan main dengan wajah innocentnya. Jaejoong tahu pasti Yunho saat ini tengah cemburu dan Jaejoong suka melihatnya, karena itu berarti Yunho sangat mencintainya.

" Ah, itu berarti hanya selama Jae hyung bisa memasak saja kan?. Kedengarannya bagus" ceplos Junsu – lagi. Dan mau tak mau membuat senyuman kemenangan Jaejoong menguap entah kemana. Kini giliran Yunho yang tersenyum puas, sedangkan Yoochun dan Changmin hanya tertawa kecil. Jaejoong mengeram kesal dalam hati sambil mempout bibirnya imut, kenapa Jusnu malah bicara begitu. Junsu itu sebenarnya polos atau bodoh?

Junsu memandang ke arah member di belakang yang mana Jaejoong sudah siap-siap akan memberikan _glare_ terbaiknya jika sampai Junsu bicara tidak-tidak lagi dan membuat harga dirinya yang selangit itu jatuh. " Kalau aku, siapapun tidak masalah." Jawab Junsu polos.

Junsu kemudian menatap Yunho seakan mengingatkan giliran sang leader. Yunho tersentak sesaat dan menjawab, " Ah..aku juga sama." Jawabnya dengan senyum santai.

Tidak tahukah Yunho dan Junsu bahwa di belakang mereka, Yoochun dan Changmin menatap khawatir ke arah namja cantik yang sedang berada di tengah-tengah mereka, yang mana saat ini sudah mengeluarkan aura yang amat sangat suram. Jaejoong sangat berharap bahwa kekasihnya itu akan memilih dirinya. Tapi ternyata apa? Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas berat dengan wajah masam. Sungguh, moodnya sedang sangat buruk sekarang.

" Tapi sepertinya berbeda dengan Yoochun.." kata Junsu tiba-tiba sambil memandang Yoochun sesaat.

" Ah..benar.. Yoochun sedikit berbeda.." lanjut Yunho ambigu. Melakukan balas dendam karena telah berani memilih Jaejoong-nya. Sementara Yoochun hanya tersenyum tidak jelas dan tidak perduli apa maksud dua orang di depannya itu. Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Jaejoong kali ini benar-benar kesal setengah mati dan mengumpat Junsu dan Yunho dalam hati. Jaejoong tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho seperti bersekongkol dengan Junsu untuk memojokannya. Apakah ia sedang berulang tahun atau ada _hidden camera_ saat ini?

Dan Changmin yang memang sudah evil dari semenjak direncanakan (?) akan dibentuk oleh kedua orang tuanya, hanya terdiam tanpa senyum melihat dua orang di depannya itu yang sedang tertawa nista sambil memutar otak untuk balik mengerjai mereka karena sedikit banyak Changmin mengerti bagaimana perasaan sang 'Umma' a.k.a Jaejoong.

" Lalu..bagaimana dengan Changmin?" tanya Yoochun sambil menatap Changmin. Jaejoong masih mempout bibirnya sebal, juga ikut menatap Changmin. Ingin sekali rasanya Jaejoong pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. " Jika aku seorang perempuan...aku pikir..." Changmin menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap evil pada Yoochun yang balik tersenyum evil juga. " Aku lebih memilih untuk mengajak Junsu hyung berkencan."

DUENG!

Junsu dan Yunho hanya dapat melongo mendengar jawaban sang magnae. Sama sekali tidak terpikir dalam benak mereka semua, termasuk Yoochun dan Jaejoong bahwa Changmin akan memilih satu member. Padahal mereka mengira jika Changmin yang biasanya sangat tidak menyukai _skinship_, mungkin saja akan menjawab sebagaimana jawaban Junsu dan Yunho tadi, tapi ternyata mereka salah.

Junsu kemudian berbalik dan menyalami Changmin, " Apa alasanmu?" tanya Junsu dengan cengir kepo.

" Karena namamu adalah 'Junsu' yang berarti tampan." Jawab Changmin santai.

" Eoh, jadi hanya karena namaku adalah 'Junsu'?" tanya Junsu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri sambil tertawa geli.

" Yang terakhir, Jaejoong hyung.." seru Yoochun sambil menunjuk Jaejoong yang sedari tadi masih dengan wajah masamnya.

Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menghembuskan napasnya, berusaha mengatur emosinya yang sedang tidak stabil. Sesaat kemudian, wajahnya yang cantik dan ceria kembali. Jaejoong memandang punggung Yunho yang sedang fokus ke depan sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Yoochun dan Changmin langsung dapat menebak jawaban Jaejoong. " Jika itu adalah aku..."

" Jika kau seorang perempuan." Ralat Changmin.

" Ah, ne.. bila aku adalah perempuan..aku akan memilih Yunho. Alasannya karena Yunho berkarisma dan sangat manly." Jawab Jaejoong malu-malu. Sementara Yunho tidak juga membalikan badannya. Baru saja Jaejoong akan merubah masam wajahnya lagi, Yunho tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, " Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

**At TVXQ Dorm**

.

" Chunnie, hari ini aku ingin tidur cepat. Kembalilah ke kamar, sebelum aku menguncinya." Kata Jaejoong dingin sambil masuk ke dalam dorm, meninggalkan member lain yang sedikit heran melihat nada bicara Jaejoong yang tidak biasa.

" Mwo? Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku kan tidur dengan Su-ie. Bukankah biasanya hyung tidur dengan Yunho hyung? " tanya Yoochun sambil memandang heran Junsu dan Yunho bergantian.

Belum jauh Jaejoong berjalan masuk meninggalkan member lain yang sedang membuka sepatu, tiba-tiba saja namja cantik itu berbalik dengan wajah masam. " Yang _roomate_ku disini sebenarnya siapa, hah?! Dia atau kau?!" tanya Jaejoong ketus sambil menunjuk Yunho dan Yoochun.

Semua member yang awalnya mengira Jaejoong hanya sedang lelah, lantas dibuat kaget dengan emosi namja cantik itu. " Itu...aku..." belum selesai Yoochun menjawab, Yunho sudah menyelanya, " Boo, ada apa? Kenapa kau marah-marah?" tanya Yunho sambi berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

" Diam kau beruang jelek!" hardik Jaejoong galak sambil menatap Yunho tajam. " Terserahlah...kalau begitu aku tidur sendiri saja!." Ketus Jaejoong sambil menatap Yoochun sekilas kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya.

" Hyung, Jae hyung kenapa?" tanya Junsu pada Yunho yang masih cengo menatap arah Jaejoong pergi. " Entahlah Junsu-ya." Yunho sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa Jaejoong jadi seperti itu. Memang tadi saat di mobil menuju dorm, Jaejoong hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya. Entah tidur atau tidak, Yunho tidak ingin mengganggu karena berpikir Jaejoong pasti sangat kelelahan.

" Yunho hyung, kau ingin aku kembali tidur dengan Jae hyung malam ini?" tanya Yoochun polos. Bagaimanapun itu sebenarnya adalah kamar JaeChun. Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun. " Tidak! Kau kembalilah bersama Junsu. Aku akan melihat keadaannya dulu." Jawab Yunho sambil pergi ke kamar Jaejoong yang berada paling ujung dari kamar member-member yang lain.

" Aish..kenapa Yunho hyung melotot padaku Su-ie?" tanya Yoochun pura-pura nelangsa. Junsu hanya mengerjap matanya dan mengangkat bahunya.

" Molla Chunie... mungkin Yunjae hyung salah makan." Sahut Junsu polos.

Changmin yang sedari tadi berdiri memperhatikan dari depan kulkas sambil meneggak habis hampir setengah botol air putih, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. " Dasar pasangan bodoh." Kata Changmin sambil mendengus.

Yoosu yang mendengarnya sontak menoleh ke arah Changmin dan mendelik. " Yah! Magnae setan. Berani sekali kau bilang kami pasangan bodoh! Aku dan Chunie adalah pasangan yang manis tahu. Iya kan Chunie?" tanya Junsu meminta pendapat Yoochun.

" Ne! Kami tidak bodoh. Tapi unik." Sahut Yoochun juga.

Changmin memutar bola matanya bosan. Sambil berjalan perlahan memakai sepatunya lagi, " Ternyata bukan hanya satu, tapi ada dua pasangan bodoh." Gumam Changmin yang untungnya tidak di dengar Yoosu.

" Changmin-ah..kau mau kemana?" tanya Junsu heran melihat Changmin memakai sepatunya lagi.

Changmin menatap Junsu malas, " Cari makan." Jawabnya singkat.

" Cari makan? Untuk siapa?" tanya Junsu lagi.

Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi mendengar jawaban polos mendekati bodoh dari hyung pantat bebeknya. " Untuk kuberikan pada keluarga besar Lee Soo Man. Kalau perlu sampai nenek buyutnya akan kubelikan... Aish..tentu saja untukku pantat bebek." jawab Changmin gemas bercampur kesal.

" Mwo? Yah! Jangan memenggilku begitu!" sungut Junsu sambil memukul pundak Changmin.

" Tapi kenapa harus makan diluar Changmin-ah?" kali ini si jidat Yoochun yang bertanya.

Changmin yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya, lantas berdiri dan menatap jengah kedua hyungnya itu. " Apa kalian pikir Jae hyung akan memasak untuk kita dalam keadaan seperti itu?" tanyanya sakratis.

Yoosu terlihat loading beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berteriak pada Changmin yang akan membuka pintu. " Changmin-ah tunggu kami. Kami ikut."

Changmin tetap ngeloyor pergi sambil berencana akan menunggu mereka di bawah saja, " Aish.. pergi bersama pasangan bodoh lagi." Gumamnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Maunya bkin 1SHOOT,, tapi jadinya malah 2SHOOT karena kepanjangan...hehe**

**Silahkan ditunggu lanjutannya full of YUNJAE SIDE (sudah ready)... bagi yg ingin membacanya,, silahkan...**

**RIPIU pleasee... 10 biji aja... lanjuut deh... Gomawo ^0^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Because of Interview**

**Cast : All DBSK/TVXQ member : U-Know, Hero, Micky, Xiah & Max**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff & Mature**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Rate : M**

**Warning: Typo, Mature, Gaje dll.**

**Summary: Yunjae!**

.

**Chapter 2-2/END**

.

**YUNJAE SIDE**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

" Boo..buka pintunya..kau baik-baik saja kan?" terdengar suara serak Yunho yang sudah mulai melemah karena dari tadi tidak berhenti menggendor pintu dan berteriak di depan kamar Jaejoong.

" PERGI YUNIIE! Aku mau tidur!" teriak Jaejoong dari dalam kamar. Jaejoong saat ini tengah kesal. Taulah sebabnya.

" Tapi Boo, setidaknya biarkan akau melihatmu sebentar?" pinta Yunho masih dengan suara memelas. Yunho butuh penjelasan akan sikap aneh kekasihnya itu.

" Untuk apa melihatku?! Bukannya tadi Yunnie bilang member siapa saja tidak masalah? Ya sudah,, pergi saja dengan mereka. Tinggalkan aku merana sendiri karena seekor beruang jelek bodoh!" teriak Jaejoong panjang lebar.

Yunho meresapi apa yang sudah Jaejoong katakan, dan mengambil kesimpulan jika kekasihnya saat ini pasti tengah merajuk karena masalah interview tadi. Dasar pabo, bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya?

" Jadi kau marah karena itu Boo? Kalau begitu biar aku jelaskan. Buka pintunya ne?"

" TIDAK! YUNIIE PERGI!" teriaknya nyaring.

" Yah! Boo.. kalau kau tidak membukanya dalam hitungan ke tiga, aku akan mendobraknya. Aku bersumpah akan mendobraknya Boo, dan setelah aku masuk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti." Ancam Yunho. Yunho sendiri tidak yakin apakah rencananya akan berhasil atau tidak. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Jaejoong sangat susah di bujuk bila sedang marah.

" Hana..."

" Dul.."

Jaejoong bimbang di dalam kamar. Ia bingung harus membukanya atau tidak. Jika dibuka, dia pasti akan kehilangan muka, tapi kalau tidak, ia sendiri takut akan ancaman Yunho. Bukan masalah mendobrak pintu, Yunho sudah pernah melakukannya dua kali, tapi apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho setelah itu. Memikirkan beruang mesum itu yang kemungkinan akan memangsanya habis-habisan, sudah membuatnya merinding.

" Set"

CEKLEK!

Yunho langsung mengerem langkahnya yang sudah akan mendobrak pintu. " Boo?"

Jaejoong membuka pintu secukupnya dan melongokkan kepalanya, " Wae? Aku sudah buka pintunya. Sekarang bicaralah." Ujarnya ketus.

" Kita bicara di dalam saja ne Boo?" rayu Yunho sambil mendekati Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong masih menatap sebal Yunho, " Ani! Katakan saja di sini." Tolak Jaejoong.

Yunho yang sudah lelah dengan sikap Jaejoong akhirnya mendorong pintu dengan sekuat tenaga. Jaejoong yang terkejut dengan perbuatan Yunho reflek menahan pintu mati-matian. " Yunnie hentikan!" teriak Jaejoong.

" Tidak! Minggirlah Boo. Biarkan aku masuk. " Teriak Yunho tak kalah keras.

Dan apa mau dikata pemirsah, tenaga gajah labil tidak sebanding dengan tenaga beruang yang sedang mengamuk. Jaejoong yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan Yunho, akhirnya pasrah membiarkannya masuk.

" Hosh..hosh.. Boo.. kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Kata Yunho sambil mengatur napasnya. Yunho yang tidak mendengar jawaban apa pun, melirik Jaejoong yang sedang melipat tangannya dan mempout bibirnya menatap Yunho. Sungguh, rasa lelah Yunho langsung sirna kala melihat Jaejoong yang sudah mengenakan piyama _baby blue_ dengan poni dijepit keatas. Sangat cantik.

" Kalau Yunnie tidak mau keluar, aku saja yang pergi." Kata Jaejoong sambil beranjak. Yunho yang menyadari itu seketika memeluk pinggang Jaejoong, menutup pintu dan mengangkat namja cantik yang meronta ronta tersebut.

" Uwaa...Yunnie..lepasss!" teriak Jaejoong sambil memukul lengan kekar Yunho yang sedang melingkari pinggangnya. Yunho sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Yunho malah membanting tubuh Jaejoong ke ranjang _king size_ tersebut. Jaejoong memekik dan ingin beteriak tapi Yunho tiba-tiba menguncinya dari atas.

" Boo, jangan begini. Ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu marah?" ujar Yunho dengan tatapan lembut namun juga tajam.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam menatap Yunho. Terpancar sekali gurat kelelahan di wajah tampannya. " Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi Yun. Benar kan?" kata Jaejoong akhirnya sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Yunho mengernyit. " Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu, Boo? Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu itu." Sahut Yunho lembut sambil menyeka air mata Jaejoong yang sudah menetes dan mengecup pipinya sayang. " Uljima ne." Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

" Tapi..huks..kenapa kau tidak memilihku?" tanya Jaejoong lagi terisak.

Yunho menghentikan ciumannya di pipi Jaejoong dan menatap namja cantik itu. " Bukankah aku berkata jika aku memilih semua? Itu artinya aku memilihmu."

" Tapi itu tidak sama, Yunnie." Sungut Jaejoong mempout bibirnya dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca, " Aku memilihmu, tapi kau tidak memilihku." Lirihnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannnya ke samping kanan, agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan mata musang kekasihnya.

Yunho menyentuh dahu Jaejoong dan menarik lembut wajah cantik kekasihnya itu agar menatapnya, kemudian mulai mencium doe eyes Jaejoong yang basah dengan air mata. " Kau tahu Boo, aku memilih kalian semua karena kalian semua adalah keluargaku. Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Dan lagi, jika aku memilihmu maka scandal tentang kita akan semakin bertambah. Aku hanya tidak ingin ini semua terungkap sebelum kita siap, sebelum member lain dan keluarga kita siap. Kau mengerti, Boo? Jika aku memang tidak ingin memilihmu, aku bisa saja memilih Changmin , Yoochun atau Junsu, bukan kalian semua. Dan asal kau tahu, aku selalu mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak selalu menyentuhmu di depan publik. Itu sangat manyiksaku, Boo. Jadi, demi Tuhan jangan pernah berkata bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan melebihi boneka bambiku."

Jaejoong yang awalnya terharu mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Yunho, jadi merengut kesal begitu mendengar dirinya disamakan dengan boneka usang milik kekasihnya itu. Jika dibandingkan dengan boneka gajah miliknya, tentu saja bonekanya lebih bagus kemana-kemana. " Kenapa aku disamakan dengan boneka jelek bin usangmu itu?"

" Aish, Boo.. Bambi tidak jelek, hanya kurang beruntung." Sahutnya asal. " Boojae, jangan marah lagi ne?"

Jaejoong masih mempout bibirnya, " Arrasho, tapi Yunnie tidak akan kuberi jatah selama seminggu."

" Mwo?" Yunho melotot sejadi jadinya. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang saat ini berada di atas namja tercantik yang pernah ia lihat, harus menahan hasratnya selama satu minggu. Tidak ingatkah Jaejoong jika Yunho sudah puasa selama hampir dua minggu terakhir karena jadwal mereka yang sibuk?

" Wae? Kalau menolak, aku tambah jadi sebulan." Ujarnya tegas.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas dalam. " Arrasho.. tapi bolehkan aku menciumu?" tanya Yunho tersenyum lembut membelai pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sesaat, sebelum mengangguk sambil menatap ke mana saja, asal tidak mata Yunho. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman, hanya saja Jaejoong selalu merasa malu jika Yunho bersikap selembut ini padanya.

Tanpa membuang waktu Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong. " Aku merindukanmu, Boo." Lirihnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesis mendengar suara bass Yunho tepat di depan bibirnya. Yunho mencium Jaejoong lembut. Mengulum dan menghisap bibir bawah Jaejoong, dan Jaejoongpun melakukan yang sama dengan bibir atas Yunho. Lama mereka berciuman menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka yang tak terhingga, sehingga lambat laut ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut saat lidah mahir Yunho sudah menelusuri rongga mulut Jaejoong dan membelit lidahnya. " Yuunh...eeummhh..."

Mendengar lenguhan Jaejoong, membuat Yunho jadi bertambah panas. Suara Jaejoong saat seperti ini sangat indah dan menggoda. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar desahan Jaejoong saja sudah mampu membuatnya hard. Betapa hebatnya namja cantik itu. Ciuman Yunho perlahan menuju leher Jaejoong, mengecup, menjilat dan menghisapnya. Bahkan memberikan gigitan kecil yang akan mewarnai leher putih kekasihnya itu.

" Aah..Yunn..nieh...stoph..." seakan teringat oleh keinginan awal Yunho yang hanya ingin menciumnya, Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan Yunho yang sudah seperti kehilangan kendali. Meskipun Jaejoong sangat menginginkan Yunho saat ini. Tapi ia tidak ingin melakukan hal 'itu' saat member lain belum tidur. Apalagi Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu dimana para member yang lain.

Entah untung atau sial, Yunho sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan malah menyerang telinga Jaejoong yang terkenal sensiti itu. " Uuughh... Yuunhh,,,aahhh.." desah Jaejoong kala Yunho menjilat dan menggigit kecil telinganya sambil tangannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah masuk ke dalam piyama Jaejoong dan meremas dada montoknya kemudian turun ke pinggang rampingnya.

Mendengar desahan nikmat Jaejoong dan menatap wajah memerah dengan bibir bengkak akibat gairah kekasihnya itu, membuat pertahanan Yunho yang awalnya tinggal seujung rambut, hancur sudah. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. " Boo, aku benar-benar merindukanmu..." jeda sejenak," ...dan juga menginginkanmu. Saranghae."

.

.

" Aagghh... Yuuunhh..." Jaejoong meremas rambut brunete Yunho kala merasakan hentakan demi hentakan kekasihnya itu semakin menggila. Yunho menusuk hole Jaejoong seperti orang kesetanan. Yunho memperhatikan dengan intens wajah orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Wajah memerah dengan mata terpejam dan mulut terbuka yang terus mendesah merasakan nikmat.

Dibelainya kedua paha penuh bercak Jaejoong yang saat ini melingkar erat pada setiap sisi pinggangya, diremasnya seduktif, " Uggh.. Boo... kauuh nikmat,,Booh..." Yunho menggeram sambil menarik pinggul Jaejoong hingga kejantannya semakin dalam menancap di hole namja cantik itu dan semakin menghajar sweet spotnya. Tak pelak membuatnya memekik. " Aaakh...Yuunh..."

Jaejoong sudah dibuat tidak berdaya dengan dua kali mencapai klimaks, sementara Yunho masih asik menikmatinya. Jaejoong terhenyak kala Yunho menarik keluar juniornya dari hole Jaejoong, kemudian mengelus hole merekah Jaejoong yang sudah terbuka dengan ujung juniornya. " Uggh.. Yunnieh...jangan berhentiih..." lenguhnya tanpa malu lagi.

Yunho yang melihat wajah menggoda Jaejoong, tanpa aba-aba langsung memasukan kembali juniornya dengan sekali hentakan.

" Aaaaannhhh..." desah Jaejoong karena junior Yunho tepat mengenai sweet spotnya. Tak berhenti di situ, Yunho lantas mengangkat kedua kaki Jaejoong tinggi-tinggi dan menyatukannya dengan satu genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan kaki Jaejoong hingga terpampang jelaslah juiornya yang sedang menghajar hole Jaejoong.

" Shit... holemu sangat rakuussh Boo... oouugh..." racau Yunho berdirty talk menahan nikmat saat melihat bagaimana junior big sizenya yang penuh otot-otot itu sedang dilahap oleh hole mungil kekasihnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuatnya semakin ingin mengoyaknya.

" Aakh...Yunnh..aannhhh...aaakh.." Jaejoong semakin memekik merasakan kenikmatan tak terhingga. Kini yang namja cantik itu dapat lakukan hanyalah merespon dan mendesah seiring tusukan Yunho yang membabi buta dan kasar. Tapi ia sangat menikmati Yunho yang seperti ini. Dirasanya gelombang kenikmatan akan menderanya lagi, Jaejoong menggapai-gapai kearah Yunho dengan sayu.

Yunho yang merasa juga akan mencapai surganya segera melepas kedua kaki Jaejoong dan memeluk serta mencium Jaejoong dengan ganas. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memprotes, Jaejoong malah sangat menyukai saat dimana Yunho terlihat seperti seekor beruang di atasnya, penuh peluh dengan wajah bernapsu. Yunnie Bear miliknya. He's MINE.

" Yuun...akku...maauuh..." desah Jaejoong yang sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

" Keluarkanhh Boo,,,uugghh... damn...nikmat sekali boo..." geram Yunho masih dalam lumatan-lumatan panasnya dengan Jaejoong. Tak berapa lama Jaejoong mendesah keras dalam ciumannya sambil meremas rambut Yunho, " Euughhmmmm..." Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan berlipat saat junior Yunho tak henti menghantam sweet spotnya.

" Aaaaarrggghhhh..." Yunho pun menggeram seperti beruang saat merasakan cengkraman hole Jaejoong yang semakin mengetat dan membuatnya melepaskan hasratnya yang hangat dan banyak memenuhi namja cantik tersebut. Jaejoong hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa menutup mata sedikitpun melihat kekasihnya mencapai puncak dengan otot-otot tubuhnya yang menegang dan wajahnya yang menahan nikmat tiada tara.

Sambil mengatur napasnya, Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang membelai dada bidangnya yang penuh peluh. Yunho pun tersenyum penuh cinta dan menangkup kedua pipi mulus Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya, dengan tubuh bawah yang masih menyatu. Menatap dalam mata indah bak boneka itu kemudian mencium kening kekasih hatinya itu lama, sebelum mencium bibir yang sudah membengkak itu lembut, " Aku sangat mencintaimu, Boo. Sangat."

Jaejoong tersenyum menatap kekasih yang sangat mencintainya itu, " Nado saranghae, Yunnie." Ucapnya sambil mencium kening, pipi dan bibir hati tersebut. Sementara pemiliknya hanya mampu memejamkan mata menikmati curahan cinta namja cantiknya.

.

.

**AT MORNING**

**.**

" Minnie,, bangunkan beruang bodoh itu," perintah Jaejoong seenaknya pada si magnae evil.

Changmin yang sedang memainkan PSP nya merengut sebal mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang sedang mengecek masakannya di dalam panci.

" Kenapa harus aku hyung? Suruh jidat hyung saja." Tolak Changmin sambil menunjuk Yoochun. Yoochun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, melotot pada Changmin, " Yah! Jae hyung kan menyuruhmu, bukan aku. Dan jangan panggil aku jidat!" omel Changmin.

Changmin mendengus dan mengalihkan sasarannya pada Junsu. " Aku tidak mau." Celetuk Junsu yang sedang menonton siaran bola pagi di televisi sebelum Changmin sempat membuka mulutnya.

" Minnie..kau mau makan atau tidak? Jika kau ingin cepat mengisi perut karetmu itu, cepat bangunkan beruang pemalas itu." Kata Jaejoong lagi, makin membuat Changmin kesal.

Baru saja Changmin akan bangun dari kursinya, terdengar suara gaduh dari arah lorong kamar dan beberapa detik kemudian munculah si tersangka pencipta kekesalan Changmin – dengan masih memakai piyama soft brown bergambar beruang – sangat sinkron dnegan charismanya diatas panggung. " Thanks God." Gumam Changmin acuh sambil duduk lagi dan mulai memainkan PSPnya yang sempat di-pause nya tadi.

" Boo, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" rengek Yunho manja sambil memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang dan mencium aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang wanginya selalu memabukan.

" Hentikan Yunnie dan cepatlah mandi. Sebentar lagi sarapan siap." Ujar Jaejoong acuh.

" Tapi Boo..."

" Yah! Yah! Hyung..bisakah kalian skip saja adegan lovey dovey kalian? Aku sudah sangat lapaaar..." protes Changmin gerah melihat sikap kekanakan Yunho.

" Boo..." bukannya mendengar keluhan sang raja evil yang rasanya sebentar lagi akan mati menahan lapar, Yunho masih saja memeluk Jaejoong seperti koala raksasa.

Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Yunho, " Yunnie sudah ingkar janji." Katanya sambil tersenyum berbahaya.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya bingung, " Ingkar janji? Janji apa Boo?"

Jaejoong berbalik dan mengambil makanan yang sudah selesai di tatanya dan membawanya ke meja makan, sementara Yunho terus mengikuti seperti anak ayam. Setelah selesai, Jaejoong memanggil Yoochun dan Junsu yang ada di ruang tamu sedangkan Changmin memang sudah dari tadi di meja makan.

" Sarapan siap... Chunie, Su-ie.." seru Jaejoong.

" Ne hyung." Sahut Yoosu bersamaan.

Jaejoong manatap Yunho lagi yang masih setia di belakangnya, " Karena Yunnie sudah 'melakukannya' kemarin, maka hukuman tetap berlaku. Kalau Yunnie menolak, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan Yunnie."

GLEK! Yunho menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Firasatnya buruk sekarang, Yunho sama sekali tidak menyangka jika namja cantiknya itu masih ingat dengan janji palsunya kemarin. Yah, walaupun kekasih cantiknya itu ikut menikmatinya, hanya saja, jika seperti saat ini perkataan Jaejoong adalah mutlak.

" Hukuman apa, Boo?" cicit Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum sangat manis yang berarti pertanda buruk, " Tidak ada jatah selama sebulan." Ujarnya santai sambil mulai duduk di kursi makan.

" MWO?" Yunho melotot horor.

" Uhuuk..uhuukk.." Yoochun yang baru saja meminum air, langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan jaejoong. " Astaga,,,malangnya nasibmu hyung." Lanjutnya menatap Yunho sambil berpura-pura ikut sedih..

" Huahhahah.a...beruang mesum terancam puasa..haha.." tawa Changmin pecah.

" Eung kyang kyang... pasti tinggal tulang karena tidak dapat makan." Tawa Junsu ga nyambung. Ckck..Junsu.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi, " ANIYAAAAA...!"

.

.

**END!**

**NC membosankan? MIANHE... #Bow**

**Big Thanks for readers n reviewers... ^^ **

**Kemarin ada yang nanya untuk link moment diepep ini... mian karena ga bisa masuk linknya disini.. jadi boleh coba cari di youtube "YunJae_ Which member would you date_ - YouTube"... semoga dapet ne...**

**Ditunggu epep ONESHOOT or 2SHOOT berikutnya ne... staytune...**

**NB: Untuk Epep berikutnya adakah yg mau request? Karena kemarin ada yg pengen liat moement yunjae saat Yunpa nelpon Jaema yg lagi siaran radio breng Heechul.. pasti dah pada tau khan? #kepo... so.. klo ada lagi,, Dengan senang hati akan coba Jia buatkan.. tapi harus dari real fact mereka yah... ^^**

**Yang paling banyak dipilih, akan Jia buatkan epepnya..hehe... semoga berkenan...**

**Mind to RIPIU?... Gomawo ^0^**


End file.
